


Somethin’ to Say

by DandelionDrabbles (AnonymousDandelion)



Series: Ineffable Flufftober 2020 [33]
Category: Good Omens (Radio), Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Confused Aziraphale (Good Omens), Confused Crowley (Good Omens), Conversations, Drabble, Flufftober 2020, M/M, Mentioned Anathema Device, Other, Post-Canon, Protective Aziraphale (Good Omens), Triple Drabble, adam young is an 11-year-old incarnate, gratitude
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:14:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27287737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousDandelion/pseuds/DandelionDrabbles
Summary: Adam Young shows up with a message for Aziraphale and Crowley.Ineffable Flufftober, Day 30. Prompt: "You Had To Be There."
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley & Adam Young (Good Omens), Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Ineffable Flufftober 2020 [33]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1957708
Comments: 9
Kudos: 45
Collections: Aspec-friendly Good Omens, Flufftober 2020, Flufftober2020





	Somethin’ to Say

**Author's Note:**

> Another idea which refused to confine itself to my 200-word target length — so instead I give you 300 words.  
> Just one more day of this writing challenge to go; wow, the month has flown by!

They haven’t seen Adam Young since Armageddon. Crowley is just fine with that; he hasn’t forgotten that unnerving sensation of being _seen_ , by someone who could unmake him with a thought. Now, though…

“Why are you here?” Aziraphale asks, carefully calm.

“Armageddon,” says the Antichrist.

Aziraphale takes a half-step in front of Crowley — who promptly moves beside his angel again. Aziraphale shoots him a glare, then refocuses on Adam. “Why?”

“If you’ve changed your mind,” adds Crowley, “we’re not helping.”

Not that Adam would need their help. _Can_ he restart the apocalypse?

“Jus’ somethin’ to say,” says Adam. “Thought it was jus’ parents an’ teachers an’ suchlike, but Anathema says it too.”

Crowley squints, alarm becoming bafflement. “Say what?”

“Thanks,” says Adam.

Crowley chokes.

“You thank people who help with stuff,” Adam elaborates. “You helped, at Armageddon.”

“As I recall,” Aziraphale corrects, eternally overscrupulous, “we really didn’t. Though we did try. And, er. I did, ah, try to shoot you.”

 _“Did you have to remind him?_ ” Crowley hisses.

“Jolly glad I didn’t shoot you,” Aziraphale adds hastily.

Adam shrugs, matter-of-fact. “I know why you tried. But you _did_ help. When… my dad. Don’t think I could’ve… _would’ve_ made it alright, alone. You had to be there.”

Aziraphale makes a soft sound. Crowley’s eyes are unaccountably prickling.

Adam surveys them critically. “Anathema says you say somethin’ when someone thanks you.”

That surprises Aziraphale into laughing. “You’re welcome, Adam. It was our pleasure.”

“Wouldn’t call it _pleasure_ ,” Crowley mutters, then, “Guess we should thank _you_? For… not destroying everything.”

“Nah. Jus’ din’t make sense to.”

A pause.

Then: “Well, that’s done. See you around. C’mon, Dog!”

And with that, Antichrist and Hellhound gallop off.

Finally, Aziraphale says, “Did I ever thank you? For… everything.”

“Shaddap, or I’ll have to thank you back.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Should you have any thoughts to share, I'd love to hear them. And if you enjoyed this, feel free to explore my other works in (or out of) this series as well. :)


End file.
